User talk:Jay Sea
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ersason219 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hey Jay Sea, name's Joe. I see you became a part of Two Hells. Welcome to the Collab!! If you need any help with writing or ideas feel free to ask. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 03:54, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jay. Sorry to keep you hanging with the collabs we have together. Anyways, SoZ is looking for a partner in his new collab "Tales of the Storm Bringer" it's about Pirates. I can't do it due to previous commitments, so I wanted to give my position to you. Message me back as soon as you get this! [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 19:28, June 16, 2013 (UTC) How about Rena Taylor? (From The Primordials Awake dimension, same as Jessica.) -Stella, The Half-Blood Magician 23:13, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I edited my characters 'Why' sections. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get on in three hours, but I'll message you if I am. o< -Stella, The Half-Blood Magician 17:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Can I go first? Pretty Please?:)Stella, The Half-Blood Magician 01:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) She's pro Olympus. I'll add her now.Stella, The Half-Blood Magician 18:55, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Probably. I'll just start Round 2 instead. -MattShadow Hey Jay Sea! Can we please change the title to '''The Scales of Suffering' please?????? Taste The Rainbow .....Eat Skittles! 8:04 September 21, 2013 (UTC) KK NickyStella The Half-Blood Magician 23:52, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ya, you should probably get someone else to do it. there's just a lot going on right now.It doesn't matter any more. Nothing matters. (talk • ) 02:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) OMIGODSOMIGODSOMIGODSIMSOSORRYIWENTALLMIAESPECIALLYWHENARCUSHADJUSTLEFTTOOAND- *takes a breath* gods, I just feel like such a hypocritical idiot. I'm so sorry. Nos sunt Quattor Equitem. Bonum Nocte Quisique! 00:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh. ya. Sorry. And sorry if the Jessica's POV part is suckish, I was sort of at a loss for ideas. Nos sunt Quattor Equitem. Bonum Nocte Quisique! 00:04, November 8, 2013 (UTC) mk. (but, um, quick question: did you already have a particular set of scales in mind or was I supposed to make that up on my own?) ******I AM THE SNOW QUEEN****** 05:08, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Arcus says she can do her chapter after all. ******I AM THE SNOW QUEEN****** 07:11, November 24, 2013 (UTC) No idea. The last time I talked to her was.. wow, about two weeks ago. Checked her contribs, and it's been exactly a week since she was on. Do you want me to just go ahead and write her chapter? I can. ******I AM THE SNOW QUEEN****** 00:16, December 14, 2013 (UTC) He Hey Jay, I know I haven't been in contact lately. But now I've returned to the wikia with a BAD ASS attitude. I'm going to storm the place. ANYWAY. Whats up? Come on chat so we can talk! [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 01:16, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Sorry I took so long. [[User:Nickystellar|''Nickystellar]] ~ [[User talk:Nickystellar|'No One Mourns The Wicked']] 03:13, February 26, 2014 (UTC) You've been TAGGED! Check this blog for what to do next! [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 18:07, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Jay did you change my photo :P? JasonGrace1776TTTT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-I will have my vengence on that... vile Masked Man']] which one of these pics should I use as my avatar file:///C:/Users/Jason_2/Desktop/New%20Camp%20Jupiter/Silver.png Silver.png (336×480) or file:///C:/Users/Jason_2/Desktop/New%20Camp%20Jupiter/Silver%202.png Silver 2.png (390×306) JasonGrace1776TTTT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-I will have my vengence on that... vile Masked Man']] Hi. I'm sorry that I didn't answer your message sooner, I haven't been able to get on wikia much lately. But uh, probably medium fast. [[User:Nickystellar|Nickystellar]] ~ [[User talk:Nickystellar|'I'm Katherine Pierce. I survive.''']] 21:05, May 20, 2014 (UTC)